Christina Applegate
| birthplace = Hollywood, California, U.S. | othername = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1972–present | spouse = Johnathon Schaech (2001–2007) (divorced) | Martyn LeNoble (2009-Present) }} Christina Applegate (born November 25, 1971) is an American actress, best known for playing Kelly Bundy on the FOX sitcom Married... with Children. She has since established a film and television career, with major roles in several pictures, including Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead, The Big Hit, The Sweetest Thing, Anchorman, Farce of the Penguins, and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. She has also starred in numerous productions including the 2005 Broadway revival of the musical Sweet Charity. More recently, she played the lead character Samantha Newly in the ABC sitcom Samantha Who?. Early life Applegate was born in Hollywood, California. Her father, Robert W. Applegate, was a record producer and record company executive, and her mother, Nancy Lee Priddy, was a singer and actress. Her parents split up shortly after her birth. She has two half-siblings (Alisa and Kyle) from her father's remarriage. Following her parents' divorce, her mother had a relationship with musician Stephen Stills. It was through Stills' friendship with fellow musicians Paul Kantner and Grace Slick that Applegate became friends with their daughter, China Kantner. Brown, A. (2000). Moon, I'll Get It - The China Kantner Story. Liverpool, UK: Holding Together magazine, November 2000. Career Early work Applegate made her TV debut with her mother in the soap opera Days of Our Lives and a commercial for Playtex baby bottles at three and five months, respectively. Her first big screen appearance followed at age 7, when she was seen in the 1979 film, Jaws of Satan (a.k.a. King Cobra), followed by 1981's Beatlemania. She debuted in a television movie as young Grace Kelly in the biopic, Grace Kelly (1983, opposite Cheryl Ladd), and appeared on her first TV series in Showtime's political comedy, Washingtoon (1985), in which she played a Congressman's daughter. She was also spotted as a guest in the shows, Father Murphy (1981), Charles in Charge (1984 and 1985), and Silver Spoons (1986). In 1986, Applegate won the role of Robin Kennedy (1986–1987), a cop's daughter, on the police drama series Heart of the City. Meanwhile, she was also seen guest starring in the sitcoms All is Forgiven, Still the Beaver, Amazing Stories, and Family Ties episode Band on the Run (1987) as Kitten. Applegate eventually scored her most memorable role of ditzy Kelly Bundy in Fox's comedy series Married... with Children. She portrayed her character for ten years (1987–1997). While working on the series, Applegate was seen in Dance 'til Dawn (1988, NBC) and in Streets (1990), in which a teenage drug addict is stalked by a psychotic police officer. Applegate guest-starred in 21 Jump Street (1988), Top of the Heap (1991, as Kelly Bundy), and hosted Saturday Night Live (May 8, 1993) and MADtv (1996). The character of Sue Ellen Crandell in the comedy feature Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) was Applegate's first starring role in a mainstream film. She followed it up with films such as Vibrations (1995), Across the Moon (1995), Wild Bill (1995), Mars Attacks! (1996), and Nowhere (1997). After the sitcom Married... with Children was canceled in May 1997, Applegate starred as Claudine Van Doozen in the independent feature Claudine's Return (a.k.a. Kiss of Fire), was cast in the action-comedy The Big Hit, and played the fiancée of a mob descendant in the Mafia satire Jane Austen's Mafia (1998). Applegate was one of the founding members of the Pussycat Dolls, which debuted at Johnny Depp's Viper Room on the Sunset Strip in 1995. Applegate emceed for the group when they moved to The Roxy in 2002.Pussycat Dolls Bio at American Entertainment Productions In 1998, NBC handed her the title role in their sitcom ''Jesse''. The series debuted in 1998, received rave reviews, and brought Applegate a People's Choice Award for Favorite Female Performer in a New TV series and the TV Guide Award for Star of a New Series as well as a nomination at the Golden Globe Awards for Lead Actress in a Comedy. Though the series gained praise, it was canceled in 2000. Applegate was ambivalent about accepting the role: The new millennium saw Applegate playing the dual role of a 12th-century noblewoman, Princess Rosalind, and her 21st-century descendant, Julia Malfete, in the time-travel comedy Just Visiting (2001). After gaining wide notice for playing Cameron Diaz's level-headed best friend, Courtney Rockcliffe, in The Sweetest Thing (2002), Applegate continued to win roles in such movies as Heroes (2002), the airplane comedy View from the Top (2003), Wonderland (2003), Grand Theft Parsons (2003), Surviving Christmas (2004), and Employee of the Month (2004). Behind the screen, she was the executive producer of Comforters, Miserable (2001). 2002 - 2006 Applegate guest-starred on two episodes of Friends, in the ninth (2002) and tenth (2003) seasons, titled "The One with Rachel's Other Sister" and "The One Where Rachel's Sister Babysits" as Amy Green, Rachel Green's (Jennifer Aniston) younger sister. She won the 55th Annual Prime Time Emmy Award for Best Guest Actress in a Comedy for her performance in "The One with Rachel's Other Sister". On the silver screen, she portrayed TV anchorwoman Veronica Corningstone in the 2004 films Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy and the bonus film Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie (an alternative film comprising alternate takes and deleted scenes and story elements). In addition to her screen work, Applegate has performed on stage in such productions as The Axeman's Jazz, Nobody Leaves Empty Handed, and The Runthrough, as well as John Cassavetes' The Third Day (co-starring Gena Rowlands). In 2004, she debuted on the Broadway stage playing the title role of Charity Hope Valentine in a revival of the 1966 musical Sweet Charity. She eventually took home the 2005 Theatre World Award and was nominated for a 2005 Tony Award for Best Actress in a Musical. While appearing in Sweet Charity, she broke her foot, and it was announced that the musical would close during previews. She persuaded the producers to rescind their decision, and on April 18, 2005, she made her Broadway debut.Last Dance: Christina Applegate Sweet Charity Ends Broadway Run Dec. 31 Robert Simonson, playbill.com, 'first New York performance in Sweet Charity on April 18',31 Dec 2005 Sweet Charity ended its Broadway run on December 31, 2005. In 2006, she appeared in an advertising campaign for Hanes title "Look who we've got our Hanes on now". The campaign had started in 2005 but she, Jennifer Love Hewitt, and Kevin Bacon were added to the ads in 2006. In 2006, Applegate appeared in Jessica Simpson's music video "A Public Affair", alongside Eva Longoria Parker, Ryan Seacrest, and Christina Milian. Current career Applegate starred in the ABC comedy, Samantha Who?, until it was canceled on May 18, 2009. The series costarred Jean Smart, Jennifer Esposito, and Melissa McCarthy. The series was about a 30-year-old who, after a hit-and-run accident, develops amnesia and has to rediscover her life, her relationships, and herself.Samantha Who? abcstudiosmedianet.com, Shortly after the cancellation was announced, Applegate began a campaign to get the show back into production,Applegate Petitions for "Samantha Who?", Hollywood.com, May 25, 2009 which was unsuccessful. In January 2009, Applegate appeared with her TV brother David Faustino (Bud Bundy from Married with Children) in an episode of Faustino's show Star-ving. Applegate will play Elizabeth Montgomery of Bewitched fame, who died of colorectal cancer, in the upcoming film Everything Is Going to Be Just Fine, due to be released in 2010. She also lent her voice to the character Catherine the Cat in the 3-D talking animal sequel Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. According to Applegate, she said it was her mother that wanted her to be involved in the film. Prior to Cats & Dogs 2, she voiced Brittany (one of the Chipettes) in Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. Personal life In October 2001, Applegate married longtime boyfriend Johnathon Schaech in a small Palm Springs ceremony attended by family and close friends.Christina Applegate & Johnathon Schaech Wedding lovetripper.com Schaech filed for divorce in November 2005, citing irreconcilable differences. Applegate and Schaech's final divorce papers were entered August 10, 2007 in Los Angeles Superior Court. In 2008, Applegate began dating musician Martyn LeNoble. Applegate and LeNoble became engaged on Valentine's Day 2010. It will be the second marriage for both. On July 21, 2010, it was announced that Applegate is pregnant with the couple's first child. Her close friends include Lance Bass. On July 1, 2008, her close friend and ex-boyfriend Lee Grivas was found dead of an apparent drug overdose. In a January 2009 interview on Anytime with Bob Kushell, Applegate stated that she hates the paparazzi. Additionally, she appeared in recent interviews on various talk shows such as The Ellen DeGeneres Show and on the 2009 TV Land Awards, receiving the "Innovator Award" along with her fellow cast of Married... with Children. She topped the list of People Magazine's Most Beautiful People in 2009. Applegate is a vegetarian, and in 2007, appeared in an anti-fur ad for PETA. Breast cancer On August 3, 2008, People magazine reported that Applegate had been diagnosed with breast cancer. This was confirmed by her representative, who said in a statement: "Christina Applegate was diagnosed with an early form of breast cancer. Benefiting from early detection through a doctor-ordered MRI, the cancer is not life-threatening. Christina is following the recommended treatment of her doctors and will have a full recovery. No further statement will be issued at this time". On August 19, 2008, it was announced that Applegate was cancer free after a double mastectomy, even though cancer was found in only one breast.http://www.cnn.com/2008/SHOWBIZ/TV/08/19/people.christina.applegate.ap/ She has an inherited genetic fault, a BRCA1 mutation, which often triggers breast cancer. Her mother, Nancy Priddy, is a breast cancer survivor. Applegate said when she first was diagnosed "I was just shaking and — and then also immediately, I had to go into 'take-care-of-business-mode'" which included a change to a more healthy diet. When she was given the all clear, she said she felt like she gained a new perspective on life. Applegate, who was given the all clear following the operation, was then scheduled to undergo reconstructive surgery over the next eight months. A spokesperson for Applegate stated that she would be "on a normal shooting schedule", adding that the procedure "is not affecting production". She had already completed filming five episodes for the upcoming season of her hit comedy show before stopping for a summer break at the end of June. An ABC spokesperson confirmed: "They’re on a scheduled hiatus and she'll be back next month". However, ABC cancelled her show while she was in recovery. Charity work In 1992, Applegate joined other celebrities in a benefit show for a Hollywood children's charity, acting as a special guest assistant to a local magician and taking part in a number of illusions including being sawn in half. In 2003, she was the spokesperson for the Lee National Denim Day, which raises millions of dollars for breast cancer education and research. Following her diagnosis with breast cancer, Applegate appeared on a television special entitled Stand Up to Cancer designed to raise funds for breast cancer research. The one hour special was broadcast on CBS, NBC, and ABC television networks on September 5, 2009.Applegate says she is 100 percent cancer free, Associated Press August 19, 2008 In 2009, Applegate announced her plans to return as the ambassador for Lee National Denim Day. In 2009, Applegate founded Right Action for Women, a charitable foundation dedicated to breast cancer screening for women, and focused on the type of MRI scan which saved her own life. It is currently in the initial stages of fund raising and is scheduled to launch in 2010. Filmography Awards and nominations Awards *25th People's Choice Awards (1999) Favorite Female Performer in a New Television Series - Jesse *Emmy Award 2003 Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series - Friends *35th People's Choice Awards (2009) Favorite Female TV Star Nominations *MTV Movie Awards 1992 Most Desirable Female - Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead *Golden Globes 1999 Best Actress in a Television Series - Comedy or Musical - Jesse *Emmy Award 2004 Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series - Friends *Tony Awards 2005 Best Leading Actress In A Musical - Sweet Charity *Golden Globes 2008 Best Actress in a Television Series - Comedy or Musical - Samantha Who? *Screen Actors Guild Awards 2008 Best Actress in a TV Comedy Series - Samantha Who? *Teen Choice Awards 2008 Choice TV Actress: Comedy - Samantha Who? *Television Critics Association Awards 2008 Individual Achievement in Comedy - Samantha Who? *Prism Awards 2008 Performance in a Comedy Series - Samantha Who? *Satellite Award 2008 Best Actress in a Series, Comedy or Musical - Samantha Who? *Emmy Award 2008 Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series - Samantha Who? *Golden Globes 2009 Best Actress in a Television Series - Comedy or Musical - Samantha Who? *TV Land Award 2009 Innovator Award - Married... with Children *Emmy Award 2009 Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series - Samantha Who? *Screen Actors Guild Awards 2010 Best Actress in a TV Comedy Series - Samantha Who? References External links * * * * * Category:Actors from California Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American voice actors Category:Pussycat Dolls members Category:American television actors Category:Breast cancer survivors Category:American vegetarians Category:Emmy Award winners Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:People from Hollywood Category:1971 births Category:Living people ar:كريستينا أبلغيت bg:Кристина Апългейт ca:Christina Applegate cs:Christina Applegate da:Christina Applegate de:Christina Applegate et:Christina Applegate es:Christina Applegate eo:Christina Applegate fa:کریستینا اپل‌گیت fr:Christina Applegate gl:Christina Applegate hr:Christina Applegate id:Christina Applegate it:Christina Applegate he:כריסטינה אפלגייט lt:Christina Applegate hu:Christina Applegate nl:Christina Applegate ja:クリスティナ・アップルゲイト no:Christina Applegate pl:Christina Applegate pt:Christina Applegate ro:Christina Applegate ru:Эпплгэйт, Кристина simple:Christina Applegate sl:Christina Applegate sr:Кристина Еплгејт fi:Christina Applegate sv:Christina Applegate th:คริสตินา แอปเปิลเกต tr:Christina Applegate uk:Крістіна Епплґейт vi:Christina Applegate